


An impressive responce time

by lasttoknow



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slight writers block on other projects so this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: Yeah, I was bored and had slight writers block and then this popped out.





	An impressive responce time

“I don’t think Dwalin likes me.” You swung your legs as Nori puffed his pipe.

Throughout the entire journey Dwalin couldn’t have spoken more than two words to you. At least he had stopped some orcs from slicing and dicing you but that was as far as it went.  
“Nah, he’s just not the best when it comes to talking.” Nori enjoyed another puff of smoke.  
“Really?” your eyebrow rose with your voice.  
“Yep, watch.” Putting out his pipe Nori stood up. “Y/N is a tree shagger!” he yelled. A few dwarves looked over but most ignored him.  
Yet in the distance there were screams and cries as Dwalin came bursting through the crowd; axes drawn. 

“Who dares insult Y/N?” His eyes roam over the dwarves nearby.  
“See, he does care.” Nori laughs as he pats Dwalin’s shoulder. He then scarpered before Dwalin realised he was the one to yell.  
You were in a state of shock. “How? You were in a meeting with Thorin three floors up! Is there a path of distraction between here and there?” You look between the stairs and Dwalin, noticing his eyes trained on you. “ Still, impressive response time.”  
Dwalin shifted bashfully before turning tail and ran.  
Guess he likes you after all.


End file.
